Burning Embers
by ickesgirl
Summary: -BVB BandFic- When the makeup artist for The Black Veil Brides goes on maternity leave mid-tour and sends the band scrambling to find a new makeup artist a jealous love triangle emerges between two of the band mates and Holly. Will the band survive the fire or end up a pile of Burning Embers?
1. A Path to Hate (Prologue)

_"Holly, get your scrawny a_**_**_**_ back in here! I'm not done with you!" Holly barely heard her mother's wishes; she just kept slapping her feet against the warm pavement. She had left her shoes lying by the front door in her haste to get away from her and her mother, Joann's, latest screaming match._

_Holly absolutely hated when her mother cursed at her and it added fuel to her already raging fire. If she didn't come back what was the worst that could happen? Joann wasn't technically her mother; she was her foster mother and had been since Holly was about six. If they found Holly they would just place her in a better home. That wasn't such a bad thing ten years of fighting seemed like long enough to Holly. So she kept walking far beyond the bounds of her sleepy suburban neighborhood._

**XxXxX**

_It has been two years to the day, since Holly walked out those weather worn doors and she feels it was the best decision she had ever made. The first few weeks were, of course, rough. Plenty of people wanted too much from a sixteen year old girl, causing her became untrusting of almost everyone. But eventually she toughed it out and made the long journey to California._

_Holly had just one thing on her mind and that was to make it to the City of Angels. Where she makes a living as a makeup artist for local bands._

_Every once in a while a band will hire her for their current tour and she gets to spend several months with the "blooming talent" (aka a bunch of party hungry morons). But no matter how moronic they are it is worth it because she's doing what she loves and she gets to travel to unbelievably amazing places she could have never gone if she were still living with Joann._

_Besides every now and then she comes across truly amazing bands._


	2. Something in The Mist (Andy)

Chapter One

I let out an extremely agitated sigh. Our makeup artist, Misty, decided that bailing on us right before the first leg of our tour started up, to go have a baby or something, would be a good idea.

It was day two of unsuccessful searching and I was beginning to panic. The tour started in six days.

"Andy, I just got off the phone with Max Green! He said that for their last gig they hired a chick last minute to do their makeup."

"Your point?" I replied shortly.

"She's good and she has no current clients," Jack enthused. "I bet your charm can get her to replace Misty," he said looking at me from under his lashes like a girl. He stopped when I shot him a look. "At least for the first leg of the tour," he relented.

I rolled my eyes at his antics and heaved myself off the black leather couch. I started in on him, "Does she have an office? A number? A way to get in contact? You've got to give me more than that."

Jake huffed, his wittle feelings hurt. "Yeah she has an assistant.. thing.. that books her clients for her! Max gave me the assistant ..thing's number!"

"Assistant thing?" I repeated frowning at him. "And since I'm not psychic don't you think giving me her agent's number might be the least bit helpful?"

"Its five-five-five f*** off! I know you are under a lot of stress, but you don't have to be a d***head because of it." Jake said throwing a numbered scrap of paper at me.

I felt the teensiest bit bad, but he was right I was under an immense amount of stress. Tours always did this to me until the first show. I pulled out my new iPhone Four and typed in the ten digits scrawled on the crumpled paper. My first instinct was to hang up when I heard an annoyingly, upbeat, pop song playing instead of the normal dial tone, but I was desperate. So I sucked it up, waiting for the mystery person's agent to pick up. I got an overly, peppy prerecorded message. I decided against my usual habits and left a voicemail briefly explaining the situation. When I was finished I slid my phone back into my pocket and went to find Jake.

He and the rest of the band were all huddled around two extra-large five topping pizza. Without even using plates, they were digging in. I rolled my eyes and dug out the paper plates, sat them on the table, and exaggerated the motions of picking up a plate and adding slices to it hoping they would catch on.

They seemed to get the hint while I turned around and rummaged in the fridge for Ranch Dressing. I walked over and pushed Ashley out of my normal seat without a word. I poured Ranch over my two pieces of pizza and sort of made a sandwich out of them.

"So, how did it go?"

"She didn't answer. I left a voicemail," I said in between bites barely paying attention to Jinxx.

"Did you leave your number?"

"No, I told her to call AT&T and see if they could give it to her," I said sarcastically and sopped up the little puddle of dressing that dripped of my pizza sandwich.

"Ha-ha douche bag, your pizza eating habits are so weird," Jinxx observed shaking his head.

"Don't knock it 'till you try it, Jinxxie."

Jinxx snatched the remnants of my pizza and took a more-than-generous bite before graciously spitting it out on my plate. "I tried it, now can I knock it?" he asked flashing me a s***-eating grin.

I debated on whether to flip him off or knock the cocky grin off the f****** face. I opted for scenario nummer zwie. Knocking my chair backwards in the process, I jumped up and tackled Jinxx to the ground. I straddled him before commencing to land a series of punches to his head/chest area.

"Get off me, you ***hat!" A more than shocked Jinxx commanded and shoved against my chest.

"Children, children, behave," Daddy CC said, but not until I decided I was done beating the cockiness out of Jinxx. Nothing wrong with a little friendly fighting between band mates.

"Dude, what the f***?"

"You spit my pizza on my plate," I said adding extra stress on the word 'my'.

He flashed me a sheepish grin and I helped him up from his place on the floor. He looked at me warily once he was on his feet, but instead of hitting him again I just turned to grab my cigarettes off the counter and excused myself outside. While taking my first drag, from my perch on a milk crate, a Motley Crue song blared from my pocket. I whipped out my iPhone, slid the unlock arrow, and tapped the green answer button.

"Sixx?" I answered.

"Hello, this is Gina, you left a message wanting to hire Holly," she said. Her tone turned her statement into a question. I could tell she seemed doubtful about the gig for her client. Her voice was way less peppy, almost like she hadn't had her espresso yet.

I took a long drag from my cigarette and blew out a ring of smoke through my nose before starting. "Holly, eh?" I mused to myself. "Yeah, our usual makeup artist had to go have a kid or something and we are starting the first leg of our Set the World on Fire Tour in about a week. So we would greatly appreciate it if we could hire Holly for at least the first leg."

"Just let me check her book.." she said slightly away from the receiver, sounding distracted. I assumed she was just bulls****** to make Holly seem more important. "She's free, so I'm sure she will do it, but before I call her let's talk accommodations."

I rolled my eyes, her behavior irritated the f*** out of me, flicking my ashes against the porch. "Do elaborate."

"Well, where is she going to sleep? And will she need to pay for her own meals and such or will it be covered?"

"She will get a bunk like the rest of us, or her own hotel room depending on the situation and yeah, yeah, whatever we'll cover it."

"Okay, I'll call her as soon as we hang up, but I'm sure she will help you all out. She's got a big heart," Gina stage-whispered.

I snuffed out my cigarette on the bottom of my black boot before saying, "Awesome, one of you call me to confirm as soon as you figure it out. Tour starts in six days."

"Six days? Umm, okay, that's not a very long time for her to get ready," she said chewing it over.

"I know right, Misty screwed us over."

"Sounds like it, well I better call Holly. One of us will call you in the next few hours to let you know."

"Bye," I said hitting the red hang-up button and slipped my phone into my pocket. I opted for another cigarette before heading back inside. I needed to calm my nerves. I was way too confrontational for my own good. Didn't want the band p***** at me before the tour even started. There would be plenty of time for that later, when I brought back random lays or puked all over their things.

"What took you so long?" CC asked. He was sitting Indian-style on the floor eating _my_ Oreos. I'm not gonna lie. It made my blood boil, more than just a little.

"Well I was having a lengthy conversation with Gina," I said putting a false peppy spin on 'Gina', "and we pretty much have a makeup artist."

"Gina? I thought her name was Holly," Jake said spooning some alcohol drenched ice cream into his big mouth.

"Holly equals makeup artist, Gina equals incredibly annoying assistant," I spelled it out while swiping a bite of _my_ ice cream with a heavy dose of vodka soaked into it.

Jake flipped me off before nodding in understanding and going back to his tasty concoction. They always seemed to pick _my_ house to eat _my _food and use up all of _my_ stuff.


	3. Silent Moments (Holly)

**Chapter Two**

I was rudely ripped from sleep by the pounding on my door. Then bouncing around my room didn't help matters. "What?" I thundered shooting straight up in bed. Without looking I could tell my hair was sticking up all over the place and my makeup was smeared all around my face. I hadn't even bothered changing last night. I had just crawled into bed clothes and makeup all.

"That's no way to treat the person who just booked you, like, the sweetest gig ever, grumpy butt!"

I somehow managed to narrow my eyes and roll them at the same time and shot back, "It is when you wake me like that! Don't you know by now that's not the way to get me up?"

"Oh hush, aren't you the least bit curious who I booked you with?" Gina asked her tone dripping with excitement as she paced around my room.

"Not really. How long is it for? Just while they're in town?" I asked sitting up. I wasn't fully awake and I was still contemplating killing her for waking me up like that. Waking me up is a delicate procedure that could possibly get you beat to death if done incorrectly. I prefer for you to play a ringtone on your phone. It's the easiest sure fire way to get me up with me remaining in a good mood.

"Nope," she said dragging out the 'o' and popping the 'p.' I motioned for her to continue and she said, "It's for the first leg of their tour or until they can get another permanent makeup artist!"

"Yay," I said with false enthusiasm, hoping to tone her down a bit. I got up, jerked on some pajama pants, and traipsed into the kitchen for some coffee, with Gina on my heels.

"Do you even care what band it is?" she sang, arching her eyebrow, seeming completely unaffected by my complete and utter disinterest.

"Not really, you know I don't get caught up in all that stuff. They probably are some lame, emo band I've never heard of any way," I said sipping my fancy coffee from my fancy Kuereg coffee maker; a gift from one of the bands I worked for. I instantly perked up, but only slightly.

"It's the Black Veil Brides!" she said jumping up and down.

I just cocked my eyebrow at her, taking a sip of my coffee.

"It's the Black Veil Brides!" she repeated, everything, expecting an actual reply.

"Awesome," I said finally in the mood to fake enthusiasm for her. I vaguely recalled her blabbering about them. She was mostly in love the one whose name starts with a 'J'.

After I had my evening coffee, Gina and I began packing for my newest job. I really didn't know what to pack, not that I would be trying to impress anyone, I just wasn't sure what I was heading into. When we were done packing and Gina was chatting excitedly with a band member I'm sure, I logged on to my HP and typed into Google: Black Veil Brides.

Interesting. Their look seemed to be almost normal at first, but as the photos progressed they seemed to sway more towards.. well, let's put it this way, if _Mötley Crüe_ and Kiss had a baby band, that would be Black Veil Brides. They weren't my type of music at all, but they didn't seem terrible. I clicked my way to YouTube and selected a few videos and watched a few interviews; they seemed to have decent sense of humor, heavy on the sarcasm. They didn't seem too bad overall. At least it wouldn't be total misery.

When I was finished stalking my new clients I settled in for a movie, Fun with Dick and Jane. I decided on a comedy to distract myself from the upcoming tour I was about to participate in, in six days.


	4. First Impressions (Andy)

**Chapter Three**

I stood back with one arm across my chest and the other under my chin, looking at my severely under-packed carryon bags and the four other over-packed ones lined up against the wall. The other boys had done their homework in packing. Consequently, I happened to be the biggest procrastinator ever when it comes to packing for Tour or any kind of packing really. I decided that I needed to add a few more items so I scoured my room for items to make living on a bus for a few months more enjoyable. DC comics were a must. When I was actually finished, I watched reruns of old batman cartoons until I dropped off into a restless sleep on the couch.

**XxXxX**

I glowered at the bottom bunk I was more or less assigned. Jinxx thought it would be a stellar idea to sneak into my room after I fell asleep and shut off my alarm so that he could get first dibs on the beds, the rest of the guys followed suit. It was payback for my attitude the day before.

I eventually tossed one of my bags on my bed and went to harass the driver while we waited for this Holly chick. She apparently had dibs on the bedroom in the back of the bus because she's a girl. When we toured with Sandra she took one of the bunks with us and didn't ask for any special treatment. Which she was actually a part of the band. One of the best members. Holly was just our temporary makeup artist.

"Holly, just get your butt on the bus!" I heard the, unfortunately, familiar voice belonging to Gina snap. Apparently Holly needed coaxing onto the bus. Which really made me hope she was not a sun kissed, spoiled, little Cali girl, I could not handle all that for the next few months.

I stepped to the open door and peered out of the doorway, catching a glimpse of the parting best friends. I took in the two girls with smirk twitching across my face.

One was almost pixie like with short brown hair angled toward her chin, high cheekbones, straight nose, muddy brown eyes, and dimples. She was a few inches taller than the girl standing beside her. The second girl was very short, I imagine if I stood beside her she would be a whole foot shorter than me. She had long black hair to her waste with copper highlights flecked through it, even higher cheek bones than the other girl, freckles dusted her face lightly, her skin was entirely too pale-translucent almost, she had a perfect smile, and the most gorgeous emerald green eyes. I had a pretty good idea which was which. Holly was the short one, the gorgeous one. Gina was the freakish pixie, the pretty one.

I cleared my throat and turned on the charm, stretching myself across the doorway. "Hello ladies, which one of you will be getting the pleasure of sleeping with me the next couple of months?" I smirked at my completely intended innuendo.

By the way Gina burst into laughter, I thought she was going to wet herself, on the other hand Holly just blushed slightly and clenched her jaw. "I am," she said indifferently before giving Gina another squeeze and picking up her luggage. She brushed past me on her way in.

I turned to look at her a**, before turning my attention back to Gina. "Bye, Gina."

"Oh my gosh, it was so nice meeting you! I've met a lot of bands before, but you guys are my absolute favorite!"

I laughed and flashed a wolf-y grin. "Would you like a picture with me? Or how about an autograph?" I question seriously and then tease, "An article of clothing?"

Her eyes bugged for a moment before she realized I was joking. "Can I have a picture with you for my new Facebook profile picture?"

I shook my head before lumbering over to her. I slunk my arm around her, too thin waste, happy that I could make a fan's day-even though she was one of the more annoying ones. She pulled out her sidekick and snapped a few pictures until she was satisfied. "Tag me in 'em?"

"You really want me to tag you in them?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I love looking at pictures with fans when I've had a long day," I answered honestly. It kept me grounded, and made me remember what I why I was doing the whole band thing.

"That's so cool!"

"Come on, Andy! We've gotta go!" Papa CC called.

I said a quick goodbye to Gina and gave her a half-hug before hurrying back to the bus.

Once inside, I found Holly unloading her things in her room. She wheeled around and asked me, "Don't you know how to knock?"

A s***-eating grin spread across my face, I leaned in the open door way and folded my arms across my chest before I answered. "The door was wide open."

"Well, why were you outside for so long?" She asked sizing me up. She didn't seem to be too bothered by what she saw.

I took that as the opportunity to fully check her out head to toe, she looked about my age and had a bangin' body. She wasn't as skinny as Gina; she had lovely curves in all the right places which made her much more appealing. Finally I pulled my attention back to our conversation and replied, "I was talking to Gina."

"About what?" she asked seeming less hostile, her stance becoming less stiff.

"She was telling me about what a big fan she was so I offered to take a picture with her. No big deal," I explained as if it was a chore and walked over to her open suitcase. I picked up a snazzy pair of Boys Like Girls boxers and examined them.

She didn't seem to notice until after she answered me, "You really did that for her? That's really decent of you." She almost acted like she expected me to be some heartless douche bag. I was a douche bag, don't get me wrong, but I actually cared about my fans.

"Mhmm, I'm not that bad once you get to know me. Promise. I rock," I said distractedly stretching the elastic. "So about these boxers, can I borrow them?" I asked releasing the elastic so they hit her in square the chest. I faked a yawn to cover up my chuckle.

She grabbed them and glared at me as viciously as she could muster, "I doubt you could fit in them."

"Why, thank you," I said smirking, adjusting myself so that I towered over her.

"Wasn't a compliment," she reiterated walking out of the room.

"Where are you going this is _your_ room?" I added a little emphasis to 'your' to prove my point.

"To associate with the other, more adult, band members," she called walking past the bunks.

"I'm adult too," I called after her. She didn't turn around to acknowledge me; she just struck up a conversation with Daddy CC. Which made sense.

But that didn't mean that I understood that girl at all. She presented a challenge, but I was sure I could handle it.


	5. First Impressions (Holly)

**Chapter Four**

"So what do you think of Sixx?" The interesting looking boy in front of me asked.

"Well, he's a bit cocky and self-absorbed isn't he? I'm sorry, what's your name?" Even though I had sort of stocked them when I found out I would be working for them, I didn't bother to learn their names, which I was kind of regretting at that point.

"Oh, I expected you to be a fan. I'm Christian Coma, but call me CC, seriously," he said with a wink. "Ouch, such harsh words from such a pretty little lady. I didn't expect you to bust Sixx's balls already."

"Okay, CC it is. Do you guys really refer to him as Sixx?"

CC laughed. "Yeah, why wouldn't we?"

I shrugged. ""Must be a guy thing," I said deciding to keep my thoughts, of how it just fed his enormous ego, to myself.

"What do you mean?" he asked flipping his long, black, hair slightly out of his eyes.

"How guys always call each other by their last names," I offered.

A wide grin spread across CC's face and he shook his head. "Yeah, must be. You're very opinionated aren't you?"

I stifled a laugh; he didn't know the half of it. "Yeah, just slightly. So where all are we hitting? Anywhere cool?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's all cool, babe," Andy said from behind me.

I wheeled around. "Really, Andy?"

"Really what?" he asked with a stupid over-confident look on his face. It made me want to hit him right in the ego.

"Nothing," I grumbled through gritted teeth and marched further up to where the couch and chairs were and where the one that's name started with a 'J' was lounging. I flopped down on the couch in, a rage I couldn't really understand, too absorbed in angry thoughts of Andy to start up a conversation. He just seemed to have cheat codes for getting under my skin and I hadn't even known him for ten minutes.

"Problem?" the boy whose name started with a 'J' asked, with a friendly smile. He turned so that he could look at me more easily.

I thought about spilling my guts about how Andy so easily got under my skin and how much that bothered me, but that would sound crazy and I felt like starting off on a good foot with this band. So I bit it back down and looked at him, blowing a strand of hair out of my face. "Maybe."

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked sincerely.

"Not particularly," I said unsuccessfully covering a smile. I angled myself more towards him, feeling oddly comfortable considering I didn't even know his name.

"Ahw, why not?" he pouted slightly.

I scrunched up my nose a little and tucked my legs underneath me -one of my many quirks being that I behaved like a five year old and had to sit on my feet- "Because I don't like the bands I work with to think I'm crazy right off the bat."

He chuckled. "I'm pretty sure you're not as crazy as any one of us."

I could feel myself giving in to his charming smile. I couldn't help but like him he just had one of those personalities that you instantly clicked with. "Andy irritates me to the point of ridiculousness and I just met him like ten minutes ago. No one has ever been so good at irritating me before," I admitted in a rush fighting off a wicked blush.

He started laughing so hard I thought he was going to urinate on the expensive white sofa, and apparently my feelings of anger were becoming apparent on my face because he collected himself. He raised his hands in a defense gesture and said, "I'm not laughing at you I swear! Sixx tends to have that effect on some girls. The ones who aren't coo-coo bananas for him right off the bat seem to hate him.." he trailed off making it seem like there was more.

"Hmm, so anyone with half a brain isn't 'coo-coo bananas' about him?" I asked using air quotes on 'coo-coo bananas' because I was unfamiliar with the term which made it was obvious the kid's phrase.

He erupted into another laughing fit before turning to the guys hanging out in the back and shouting, "Jinxx, I totally won the bet, she thinks that Sixx is a cocky a**hole already!"

A bet? They had actually bet on this? Wow. The male species never ceased to amaze me. But at the same time I was oddly impressed that what's his face (whose name may or may not start with a J after all) had guessed that I would strongly dislike Andy right off the bat. I chose not to be mad.

"Are you f****** serious, Jake?" Jinxx shouted. "I'm out fifty bucks!" he whined.

I giggled at Jinxx.

So his name was Jake-that meant there were two 'J' named boys in the band, how confusing. I adjusted myself so that I sat Indian style, and waited for Jake's reply.

"F*****' sucks for you! Maybe you should have agreed with me like CC did!" Jake shouted back. Then he turned to me apologetically. "Sorry 'bout that. We like to make bets; riding around in a giant bus gets old."

"I understand," I said nodding in agreement. I could only imagine how I was going to feel at the end of my stint with them.

I liked Jake he was so easy going and sweet. His humor was right on par and even though he wasn't my general classification of attractive he was still sort of cute. Jake and I would get along fabulously on this tour.


	6. Awkward Situations (Andy)

**Chapter Five**

"Sixx, you know that bet?" Ashley asked, peeking his big ugly mug into the bathroom while I was taking a hot shower.

"I'm f****** naked get out of here a**hat!" Not that the whole band hadn't seen me naked before, I was just mad because I had in fact heard the rather loud conversation about the bet. I jumped in the shower in attempts to avoid exactly what Ashley was doing right now.

"So, I've seen that pale white German a** before, Sixx," Ashley said flushing the toilet.

I gasped, "You b******!"

The stupid b****** knew it would make the water boiling hot. It wasn't like the nice showers in our homes. I flung the shower door open and jumped out of the shower causing me to crash into Ashley knocking us both into the kitchen. "F***, man," I groaned. Right at Holly's feet. I looked up at the gorgeous girl, deciding what I should do. Andrew would be majorly embarrassed, but Andy would jump up not bothering to cover himself and make Holly feel awkward.

Making my decision, I slowly peeled myself off of Ashley and stood up. I looked straight at Holly trying to make eye contact with her.

She looked at me, wide-eyed, in shock, but wouldn't make contact. Her eyes tried not to move down my body, but eventually they made their way, and settled, below my waste. She let out a little squeak.

"Like what you see?" I asked with a slight smirk and cocked brow.

"Oh my gosh," she hissed, brushing past me, blushing and went to her room.

The guys burst out laughing and took turns patting me on the back. I rolled my eyes, flipped them off, gave Ashley a good kick, and walked back to the bathroom to finish my shower.


	7. Confessions (Holly)

**Chapter Six**

I gave a disapproving look at CC, who told a tasteless story about a drunken night, when I heard a screech from the bathroom. Then there was a loud commotion and a crash. I looked down surprised to see a very tall, naked, boy lying on top of a slightly shorter, clothed, boy. Andy got to his feet slowly and I couldn't help but stare at his nakedness. He asked me if I liked what I saw which of course p***** me off and I breezed past him into my room. I knew that if I stayed he would just stand there and make ego boosting jokes about himself.

I rummaged through my art bag and found my shading pencil and my sketch pad. I was told when I was in high school that I was a 'well-rounded artist.' I didn't believe that my drawing skills were all that great, but it has always helped me sort my thoughts. I lay down on the bed, stomach down, and flipped open the pad to begin drawing. I frowned at the paper, biting my lip when I realized I had drawn Jake and written his name in bloody letters.

It was really good; it was mildly disturbing that I had just drawn someone I had only had one conversation with. So I loosened my grip of the pad and pencil and they landed together on the floor. I sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed and rummaged through another bag, finding a box of Oreos. And my needle. My needle was a necessity if I wanted to indulge in something as sweet as this, or be healthy for that matter. I pulled up my shirt and jabbed the needle into the side of my stomach, injecting myself with much needed insulin before I dove into my favorite treat.

I pretty much hated having diabetes. It really sucked butt, but I've been a diabetic for as long as I can remember. I don't even think Gina knew because I usually didn't broadcast it either. Not since this one kid asked me if they could 'catch' diabetes if my blood touched them. I seriously wanted to punch that kid in the face for being so stupid.

I heard a knock on my door causing me to quickly scramble to hide my insulin needle before yelling, "If you're Andy I don't want to deal with you right now!"

"It's Jake," he called his voice slightly muffled by the thin door.

"C'me in," I invited as I pulled apart another Oreo and ate the end with the least amount of white stuff on it.

Jake creaked the door open slowly, "You're not naked are you?" he asked walking in flailing his arms about blindly.

I laughed at his foolishness. "Nope, I'm just eatin' Oreos, want one?"

"Heck yeah!" he exclaimed plopping down on the bed beside me, causing the weight on the matters to shift too sudden and pop me up a little.

I laughed and handed him an Oreo. "I take it you like them?"

"Yeah, I always have to steal them from Andy because he's so stingy with them," he said drawing out the 'o' and wrinkling up his nose before biting into the cookie.

"Hmm, Andy stingy? I would have never guessed," I replied in mock thoughtfulness.

Jake laughed, "He's not that bad once he quits hitting on you. I pinky swear."

I looked at him trying to keep a straight face, "You say that like you know from experience."

"Oh yeah, let me tell you," he proclaimed rolling his eyes and snatching another Oreo.

I pretended to be mad, but I had only given myself enough insulin for two Oreos so I couldn't eat any more for now. "Seriously, how can you stand Mister Enormous Ego?"

He looked at me surprised, "You think it's enormous?"

"Well yeah, isn't it obvious?"

"Well, you did just see it.." he trailed off.

It took me about two point two seconds to get what he meant. "Good lord, I meant his cockiness not that!"

"Oh, not much difference" he said and I shot him a look. "Awkward," he said dragging the whole word out.

I rolled my eyes at him and handed him another cookie. "You're a mess, boy!"

"And you're trying to make me fat!" He fake pouted, but happily devoured the cookie anyway.

I laughed at his childish ways. He definitely was the entertainer of the group, well in my opinion anyway. And that's the one that really mattered.


	8. Irrational Behaviors (Andy)

**Chapter Seven**

I snuffed out the cigarette butt on the bottom of my boot and flicked it into the nearby trash can. I drew another one out from my half empty pack of Marlboros and extracted a cheap BIC to light it. I took my time taking small drags here and there and amused myself with smoke rings.

"Andy, get you're a** into makeup now, everyone else has already gone," CC directed from the open back door.

I audibly huffed and an abnormally large cloud of smoke hung in the air for a moment as if to amplify my utter disdain for sitting still for that long. I have the worst ADD ever, I have to get up and smoke at least five times through the process of body paint and my face makeup. It's safe to say that getting made up was the worst part of the whole experience. I mean I am already teeming with nerves by that point and just the thought of having to sit for an hour and a half completely still makes me want to run laps around the venue.

"Whatever, be there when I finish this," I grumbled waving my cigarette around to illustrate my point. I took my sweet ol' time finishing my cigarette before following Daddy CC inside.

"Holly is not amused," he announced looking at me with a crooked smile.

'Oh boo hoo. She's just mad I have clothes on today," I said even though Holly was in earshot. She huffed and busied herself with various tubes and bottles while I sidled up to the chair in front of her and dropped into it. Even though the legs on the chair were several inches longer than normal my a** was still a good foot above the seat.

She frowned almost as if trying to decide what to use first. I, with great effort, resisted telling her 'liquid foundation was a good start.' Then she picked up this goopy white looking stuff that looked like liquid latex, Misty never used, and smeared it on my face. I jerked my head back in surprise, due to the fact it was extremely cool. "What?" she snapped.

"That was cold," I muttered glaring at her before making myself available for her reach.

"Poor baby," she said rubbing it in thoroughly before grabbing something that looked to be oil based product, I wasn't familiar with any of the makeup she was using which kind of made me unsettled. Some of the bottles said Mehron and some said Paradise. I mean I was not makeup expert or anything, but it was weird that I didn't know what she was using.

About ten minutes later, and she had me about half made up as far as the facial make up went and I proclaimed, "Smoke Break!"

"Really?" she asked rhetorically with an over dramatic sigh.

"Yes really, want to come with me?" I asked ever so charmingly.

She seemed to soften a little bit, "I don't smoke."

I smirked, "I didn't say, 'Hey Holly wanna come be a cool kid and smoke cigarettes,' did I?" I could practically see the mischievous glint in my eyes. I couldn't behave if my life depended on it.

She rolled her eyes, but let a small smile creep onto her face. "If you did then I would have to inform you that you are most certainly not a cool kid. But pass, second hand smoke is worse than actually smoking the cigarette," she said with a little bitterness and a shudder.

"Suit yourself, doll," I said patting her shoulder as I walked out of the back door.

I heard footsteps following me, but I determined they were much too heavy to come from her petite stature. The door opened and Ashley squeezed through. I almost dropped the freshly lit cigarette from my mouth when I let out an extremely exaggerated sigh. "What? Can't a man smoke in peace?" I snapped still sore at Ashley for rubbing the whole 'bet ordeal' in my face.

Ashley made a show of looking around, "Where is a man?" he asked as if he had never heard of such a thing before.

I picked up a rock and whizzed it at him and flipped him the bird. "So do you know who p***** in her cornflakes this morning?" I asked motion back towards the building.

"You," he said smirking, obviously enjoying himself.

"Me? How?" I questioned flicking the ashes from my cancer stick as it had been dubbed by my parents when they first found out I had started smoking.

"Dude, how can you not tell that she f****** hates your personality?" he asked snagging a cigarette from the open pack at my feet. I kicked at his hand in attempts to keep him away from my light.

I began pacing a little, feeling more wound up than usual, before I answered. "You think she hates my personality, that she isn't secretly swooning her balls off in there right now?"

Ashley laughed so hard he blew out the flame from the engaged lighter. "Ah, s***," he complained and flipped the switch again, successfully lighting the bummed cigarette hanging from his mouth. "That was good, Sixx. Yeah, I totally believe she is in there imagining you and her standing at the altar." He rolled his eyes before closing them savoring the nicotine rush.

"I wouldn't go that far, h*** maybe she's imagining what comes after the reception," I said chuckling and put out the cigarette on the wall right by Ash's neck and flicking it into the can.

"Right," Ash called sarcastically.

I yet again flipped him the bird before returning to the makeup station. As I walked up I saw Jake occupying my seat with a giggling Holly in his lap thrashing against him as he was tickling her. I felt an odd pang of jealousy and stood there with my hands folded across my chest.

"Are you ready to do your job?" I spat and shared a look with Jake it said 'back the f*** off'.

Holly's face fell into a frown and she climbed out of Jake's lap pulling him with her. She turned and looked at me, "Yeah, if you can even sit through it."

I rolled my eyes and sat down, bumping Jake out of the way. I sat there more concerned about what I had just watched than my attempts to woo her. I somehow managed to sit still long enough for her to finish and she applied the body paint as well in about twenty minutes.

"Time to go," I announced crabbily and hauled as many band members as I could herd towards the staged.

"Dude what crawled up your a**?" Jake asked "And what was with the whole bumping thing?"

"What's going on?" Ashley asked before I could answer, I swear I could have kissed him. He sometimes had impeccable timing.

"Nothing, c'mon lets go," I said marching onto stage without thinking.

Thankfully, they had the curtain down and I didn't blow the entrance. I honestly had no idea why I was acting so irrational, I mean it's not like I was dating her or anything. It's not like I even acted like that around girls I was actually dating. I rarely valued what girls thought of me if it was anything but good. But that stupid girl was different.

The guys exchanged looks, but before they could discuss anything the mics when hot and the curtains began to rise. I gave the same introduction as usual not feeling like shaking it up much tonight, and then launched into the set. I somehow managed not to screw up any of the lyrics and stayed in time with the song. I pushed a little more passion into the lyrics where I got to scream and moved about the stage with more speed and energy than normal. All and all it was a pretty good show, our fans responded to my angry energy in a positive way.

I walked off the stage after three standing ovations and made my way outside for my customary meet and greet with the fans, the unofficial one. I wasn't much into it so I cut it short. I sensed that the girls (and the occasional guy) could tell that something was wrong and a few even asked what was on my mind, but I politely blew them off and headed for the bus, my sights set on a shower.

I didn't bother grabbing my clothes; I just walked into the unoccupied bathroom, stripped, and stood under the steady stream of hot water finally able to compose myself. I didn't even bother with the makeup remover I just scrubbed the f*** out of my face and body. Feeling a little better after showering I walked out in my birthday suit to get my clothes from my duffel bag.

I head a familiar high pitched squeal, from behind me. I didn't jump up and feign modesty, as I was bent over digging in my bag butt naked in front of a girl I hardly knew. I just continued my search until I found a pair of boxers and slipped into them. Then I flipped the thin blanket back and plopped onto the bed, ducking almost too late and narrowly avoided hitting my head on the bunk above me. I propped my hands behind my head and peeked out the slits of my eyes so it appeared I was already sleeping. Holly just backed away and went to find Jake I'm sure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Andy is such a little baby. He can't stand for a girl not to like him. Things are about to get ugly guys.<strong>_


	9. Friendly Ears (Holly)

**Chapter Eight**

When I found Jake I began relaying the events that had just taken place. He tried to fight back the laughter bubbling in his throat and assured me he would speak to Andy. Not that I had never seen a naked man before, but this was getting a bit ridiculous especially because Andy has been acting so moody today. I made my way to my room and shut the door feeling the need for some serious Oreo gorging. I grabbed my insulin needle and made sure to give myself enough for more than just two Oreos. I was still pigging out when Jake knocked on the door and came in with out my permission. I scrambled to hide the needle I neglected to put up, but it was too late.

"What's that?" Jake asked concerned.

"Oh, um, nothing," I said distractedly chucking the stupid thing into my bag hoping he would drop it. He didn't.

"Nothing, my left nut, what was that?" He said coming closer, looking as if he were about to jerk it out of my bag. What the heck did he think it was my heroin needle?

"It was the needle I use to shoot up with; didn't I tell you I was a ragging druggie?" I asked sarcastically. I knew I would tell him, but why the heck did I have to? It was my business not his!

"Holly," he reprimanded in a less accusing tone. I sighed softening I didn't need to be so mean; he was only looking out for my best interest and all that good stuff. It was just that I hated admitting that weakness. There's always some moron who can't handle knowning.

"I am a diabetic and that little trusty thing lets me be able to, uh pretty much live," I said giving my bag a nod and shoving another Oreo in my mouth and then putting the package in the floor in order to buy myself a few seconds of not having to look at Jake.

I felt the weight of the bed shift and looked up just in time to see Jake put his arm around me and give me a meaningful look. "Why are you so embarrassed by it?"

"I'm not necessarily embarrassed; I just don't like broadcasting it because ignorant people don't understand it and ask idiotic questions like 'if I touch your blood will I catch diabetes'?"

"Someone actually asked you that?" Jake asked closing his eyes and shaking his head at the ignorance of the youth of America.

"Yes, he did in all seriousness and he was a senior too."

Jake just shook his head. "How long have you had it?"

"For as long as I can remember. They have pumps to regulate you're insulin, but they are kind of pricey. I had one when I still lived with my mom, but it has broken since then."

"You don't still live at home?" Jake asked puzzled.

"No, not since I was sixteen. I live with Gina." I could tell he was going to do some digging and I was going do some telling. I hadn't even told Gina the full story, but Jake felt safe. He made me want to dig way down deep into the darkest corners of my brain and lay the contents all out on the table.

"Were you a run-a-way?" He asked leaving the question hanging not only in the air but on his face.

"Yeah, I made up my mind one day when I was having a very heated argument with Joann, I always called her my mom, but she was actually my foster mom. Any way she had pretty much stomped all over the last straw. She was always really mean to me. I didn't understand why a person would bother becoming a foster parent if they weren't going to treat their foster kid right. So I made the long journey from Canton, Ohio all the way to the City of Angels."

Jake blinked not bothering to hide his emotions. "By yourself?"

I smiled up at him, but the smile never hit my eyes. It was a smile for his behalf. "Yeah, it was a rough couple of weeks, but it was well worth it. I get to do my dream job and I got to meet you," I said blushing slightly.

Jake smiled broadly, seeming satisfied with my answer, and pulled me up with him to the head of the bed. We lay down and I curled up against him and my eyes shut on their own accord.


	10. Discoveries (Andy)

__**Chapter Nine**

_We are, we are the Saints_

_We signed our life away_

_Doesn't matter what you think_

_We're gonna do it anyway_

_We are, we are the Saints_

_One day you will confess_

_And pray to the Saints of Los Angeles_

I rolled over grumbling profanities such as 'you mother f****** son of a b****' and 'shut the h*** up you mother f*****' at my pesky ringing phone. I rejected the call, not bothering to see who it was, and headed towards the kitchen. I was actually quiet because it was still kind of early and everyone was still sleeping. I was feeling pretty considerate, due to my surprisingly good mood. I most definitely woke up on the right side of the bed even thought I was rudely awoken by some dumb a**. I made myself a bowl of stale cereal, thanks to Jinxx I'm sure, and dropped into the bench attached to the table. After I scarfed down my Apple Jacks I rinsed my bowl out and returned to the table. I dropped my head into my hands, sighing. I had acted like such an a** yesterday. I knew I had to apologize, but I didn't want to admit how childish and ignorant I had acted. I didn't like apologizing for things like that.

I padded back to the bunks ready to get the easiest apology out of the way, when I noticed Jake wasn't in his bed. I could have sworn everyone was still asleep, but I went back to the 'living room' area anyway. Imagine my surprise when he was nowhere to be seen. Since we were speeding down the highway at seventy miles per hour I made the deduction that he didn't go out to get some breakfast. So being the logical man that I was, I connected the dots.

**Calm and rational**, Andy. **Calm and rational. **

I didn't bother to knock. I barely cracked the door and I could make out their sleeping forms tangled together. She was draped over him with a peaceful look on her face. He was just lying there oblivious to the rest of the world. They had the clothes they were wearing still on. So maybe they didn't have sex last night, but who's to say they won't tonight, or tomorrow night. I shut the door a little harder than I meant and I hurried back to the front of the bus. I would show the happy couple. Later, though, I had to pretend everything was still hunk dory.


	11. Crosssing Lines (Holly)

Chapter Ten

I woke up to the not so soft click of my door. I thought for moment that it had to be Jake leaving because he woke up. I didn't intend on falling asleep and I had no idea how long we had been asleep. I rolled onto my other side, not ready to get up yet, and an arm snaked around my waist. I gasped until I realized it was Jake. Jake, who I was led to believe had been the one who closed my door on his way out.

"If you are still in here, then who was just shut my door?" I asked rolling back over to peak at him.

"Hmm?" he mumbled sleepily. Looks like we were both slow in the mornings.

"Who just shut my door?" I asked slowly, sounding each word out, hoping he would understand what I was asking the second time around.

"I dunno," he muttered still very much asleep.

"Jake," I groaned.

That seemed to do it. He sat up a little ways, propping himself up on his elbow, looking at me and then down at himself. He breathed out a sigh of relief before replying. "Could you repeat that now that I'm awake?"

I groaned and cupped my face with both of my hands, in a sort of facepalm manor. "My door shut a minute ago, waking me up, and at first I thought it was you. But obviously it wasn't. So who was it?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, but then seemed to shake the thought away. "CC, maybe. If it were Andy there would be no way he would not flip s***."

I scrunched up my nose in confusion. "Why would he care, much less freak out?"

Jake laughed rather loudly at first, but then quieted it to soft chuckles. "Oh, come on."

"What?" Sometimes I didn't get him. Another bet, maybe? Boys are so weird.

"Don't act like you don't know," he said, when my face didn't change he continued, "You can't be serious?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, I hated missing the obvious and apparently this was pretty obvious. "Just tell me! I obviously don't know."

"Wow," he said smiling, then rubbing his face with both hands and starting again, "Okay, apparently you aren't as smart as I gave you credit for. Sixx has a thing for you. He called dibs the first day you got here. That's why he was being a jealous d***head yesterday when I was tickling you."

I opened my mouth, but closed it. "You mean to tell me that he actually likes me and that that is not his usual behavior?"

Jake laughed again and got up out of bed; he crossed to the foot of the bed and looked at me with a smirk. "Yes, special one. He really does like you, but he's going to have to get over it."

"Why?" I asked mimicking his movements, but my expression a look of confusion instead of a smirk.

"Because I want you more," he said and before I had even the slightest moment to react, he caught my arm with one hand and wrapped the other arm around my waist and then pulled me into a gentle kiss.

* * *

><p>So I hope you all are liking the rewrite. And if you hadn't read it before well then you didn't see anything.. xoxo -ickesgirl<p> 


	12. Vegas Fun Andy's

_Chapter Ten_

_Vegas Fun _

I was sure to keep my expression deadpan for the rest of the morning, especially when the happy couple decided to make an appearance. I felt like I needed to pull a knife out of the kitchen drawer and cut the tension, not that I hadn't added to it by occasionally giving Jake and Holly long blank stares. The rest of the band seemed oblivious and carried on with their normal douchebaggary.

"So, Andy, are you excited about tonight?" Jinxx asked wriggling his eyebrows. I carefully kept my facade up; feeling like he had some how heard my plans.

"What do you mean?" I asked my voice a little more thick than usual.

"We are in Vegas tonight. Did you not think we wouldn't do something? Anything?" Jinxx asked as if I were mentally handicapped.

"Oh, it's all a blur really. We could be in Missouri and I wouldn't know."

"That will not do," Ashley said jumping up. He carted me out of the tour bus. The rest of the band followed suit, save Jake and Holly.

"Umm, where are we going, ***hat?" I snapped angrily.

"A little pre-concert fun, of course," Ashley explained dragging me towards the strip.

"I don't think getting wasted before the show is a good idea," I said trying to think of reasons why I shouldn't get plastered at a strip club.

"What could be the harm? You have been acting like a total freak over Holly lately, so why not let your mind linger on more pleasant things?"

I really couldn't think of a reason. I crossed my arms in resign and walked on my own. "That doesn't sound like too bad of an idea."

"That's the spirit!" Jinxx cheered.

XxXx

A couple of hours in and I had blown over two hundred dollars on drinks and appealing women. I was really having a good time and had forgotten all about the little situation among friends.

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party everyday_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party everyday_

_You keep on sayin', you'll be mine for a while_

_You're lookin' fancy and I like your style_

_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

"Andy why is your *** ringing?" Jinxx asked over the overlapping music.

I pulled out my phone and checked it. "It's an alarm," I replied.

"For what?" Ashley asked.

"For the show," I stated as if he were the one mentally handicapped. Then I turned my attention to Trixie. "What time do you get off? I have to perform, but when the concerts over I have the whole night."

She smiled and swayed her hips all the way to the edge of the stage and bent down to get eye level with me. I couldn't help, but notice her incredible wrack. It was as phony as a three dollar bill, but that didn't matter much. "Here's my card, call me when you're finished," she said patting a paper, I'm uncertain of where it came from, into the breast pocket of my jacket.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait all! And I apologize for the length. I finally figured out how to get it to the point I want it to be at if that makes sense. I promise the next few chapters will be better! Yell at me if you must, but be sure to show me some love!<p> 


	13. Establishing Relationships Holly's

Chapter Eleven

I began kissing back immediately without thinking, but then that really sucky moment when reality makes its crash landing deep inside your brain, caught up with me. I pulled away, but let him keep me in his warm, tempting embrace. He looked down at me with a slightly cocky grin that almost made me think of Andy.

I don't know why I was so surprised that Andy really had a thing for me, I don't know why it even bothered me. I mean Jake, who seems to be just what I need, just professed his feelings for me and I'm worried about some self-absorbed jerk. I shook my head and Jake finally decided to interrupt my inner battle.

"Is something wrong? Did I step over some line, or something?" Jake asked furrowing his brow in concern.

"No, no, I'm just slightly crazy."

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Good, so you're with me now, okay?" He asked giving me little room to object and squeezed me tighter.

"Oh, I am, am I?" I teased arching my eyebrow.

"Mhmm," he said going in for another kiss. He titled my chin back and pressed his lips to mine and this time I didn't pull back.

He was such an amazing kisser. I left his kiss feeling dizzy and had to lean my head against his shoulder and he laid his head on mine.

We heard someone stomping through the kitchen and our little bubble of sereneness was broken. "We should probably go out there; the others are more than likely wondering about us."

"Yeah, let's just hope Andy is still sleeping," he said with a little nervous chuckle and led me out of my quarters and into the kitchen.

Andy just looked at us. A lot. He didn't say a word, nor did he notice how Jake and I held hands under the table while we were eating. The boys decided Andy needed cheering up and persuaded him to go out for a "boys evening" before they had to perform at ten. They didn't ask Jake if he wanted to tag along so he didn't have to make up some excuse to stay with me. The moment they left he turned his attention to me.

"I think that," he trailed off as he saw me getting up to stand behind him.

"You think that?" I questioned.

"I don't remember," he said cupping my face and pulling me in for quick kiss. His lips lingered on mine for a moment before he captured the runaway train carrying his thoughts. "I think that I need to get in the shower."

"Okay, you do that," I said taking a seat. I folded my hands up under my chin and leaned on them watching him walk away.


	14. Lover's Spat Andy's

Chapter Twelve

Lovers Spat

Eventually the rest of the band, and Holly, woke up and started their daily routines. I think Ashley was the one who was most shocked I was already up and showered. Everyone else didn't seem notice or care.

"So what's on the itinerary today, boss?" Jinxx asked.

"Interview at four, sound check at six, and formal meet and greet at seven," I announced after checking my messages.

"What kind of interview?"

"One for Tiger Beat Magazine," I replied sarcastically.

"Dude is that even a magazine?" Jinxx asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I saw it next to All Access in the store."

"So what mag is it?"

"All Access. That would be the reason I mentioned it before."

"Douche," Jinxx complained.

"It's not my fault you aren't exceptionally observant this morning," I said folding my arms over my chest.

"What do you think they will say about last night?" CC asked with a Cheshire grin.

"What happened last night," Holly asked cluelessly. She left for the bus after she did our makeup complaining of a headache.

"Well," Ashley clapped a hand down on my shoulder and then continued, "Andy here got very wasted at the strip club we went to and he couldn't seem to remember his words so he called up Trixie, the stripper, and asked her to come and help him. He waited until she got there to continue the show. Only he made up songs about her as he went along. He made quite and *** of himself before leaving the stage to have sex with her in the dressing room."

Jake guffawed.

My glaring at the two ***hats was interrupted by Holly. Her face paled before she composed herself.

"Sounds like quite a show. You didn't seem that bad when you were in makeup, but then again maybe you were because you volunteered to go first."

"When you ducked out he drank more," CC volunteered.

I was still stuck on her face paling. I thought she was off in happy Never Never Land with Jake.

She gave me a look. "Vegas really does bring out the idiot in people."

I played it off. "Sure does. That's why we are doing two shows here."

"Do you plan on being a blundering idiot tonight as well?" She shot back.

"That's a possibility."

"Grow up," she said stomping away.

"Make me, makeup girl," I countered.

She didn't let up she just continued to her room pretending she didn't hear me. Well she would have to come out eventually we have to be made up for the interview.


	15. To The Rescue

Chapter Thirteen

To The Rescue

A rapping at my door made me groan.

"Knock, knock," the voice on the other side said, instantly making me regret my groan.

I could always use more alone time with Jake.

"Who's there?" I replied teasing.

"Not."

"Not, who?"

"Not Andy."

I laughed hard at that one. "Okay, not Andy, come in."

He opened the door and slowly came in, shutting the door behind him. "Gorging yourself on Oreos again?"

"No," I said sheepishly, "it's Reeses. I picked them up on the way back to the bus last night and didn't eat both packs."

"Hey! Wanna share?" Jake asked plopping down beside me like an excited little boy.

I laughed again. He always knew how to make me laugh when Andy really slipped under my skin and dug around under there. "Do I have a choice?"

He feigned hurt. "Well, you don't gotta if you don't wanna." He completed the act by dangling his legs off the edge of the bed as if they didn't reach the ground and then some.

I laughed. "Of course I wanna. You're my best friend," I said handing him one of the remaining Reeses from the King Size pack.

"I am?" He asked sort of disappointed and popped the Reese cup into his mouth.

"Why do you sound so disappointed?" I asked eating the last cup in the package.

"I thought we were more than friends, well at least yesterday we were."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I thought about waking up next to him, sharing our first kiss, and countless after that. "We are, but aren't the best couples, best friends too?"

He tilted his head to the side and thought for a moment. "The woman speaks the truth."

I giggled. "You know you say some of the strangest things."

"It's a turn on, admit it," he said goaded with a chuckle.

"Oh, it definitely is," I said turning to him.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked rhetorically, moving closer to me. He pulled me closer to him.

"Yeah," I said not really paying mind to our conversation I was just concentrating on the closeness of our bodies and how much I wanted to kiss him.

I wanted to kiss him. So I did. We kissed and we kissed until I had forgotten all about what had happened a few minutes ago. His hands searched for parts of me that I didn't know needed searched for. We were lost in our own little bubble of passion and we didn't care that the boys were still on the bus.


	16. Fans Fans Fans Andy's

_Chapter Fourteen _

_Fans Fans Fans_

My morning went from bad to worse when I heard what I thought was Holly and Jake having sex. I didn't feel like asking him if that's what was going on. I had to leave the bus for some air and a cigarette. Or five. I made a mental note to pick up another pack before heading back inside to round up the band, Holly included.

It was a very silent trip, filled with awkward sexual tension. And it wasn't just CC. Holly and Jake mostly kept to themselves, holding hands when they thought no one was looking. But of course I was looking. About the fourth time I caught them making cow eyes at each other I had the strong premonition that tonight's concert would be a repeat of the night before's.

When we arrived at the venue the interviewer from All Access and the bands manager were already set up out back. We all gathered on discarded crates and made introductions.

The interviewer turned out to be a smoking hot blonde named Lisa. I liked a woman who knew how to control a group of unruly musicians. She had CC completely whipped in a matter of minutes. Jake didn't seem impressed. And of course why would he? He had Holly. But I'm sure if I really wanted to I could have Lisa. H***, I could have anyone I wanted with the exception of Holly. I tried not to dwell too much on that fact and finished up the interview.

We had an hour to kill before the meet and greet so I sought out outside help. I called my good friend Matt Good from the band D.R.U.G.S I had talked to him about girls before, but not quite like this.

"Matt, what am I going to do? I 've never not been able to get any girl I wanted since I've been in the band," I confided, feeling like a thirteen year old girl.

"Maybe you should quit acting like an a** and be sweet to her. Not all girls love the whole bada** thing you've got going on," Matt said bluntly.

If I wanted sugar coating I would have asked my mom. "Being f****** Andy Sixx has always been enough. I mean you know I'm not always an a**, but around her I always find myself floundering and acting like the biggest d***hole in all of History."

"Just breathe. She's just a girl. Don't treat her any different than any other girl you've ever dated."

"Easier said than done. And I'm pretty sure Jake boned her this morning. Like I want to f****** kill him. If it were anyone else I would have already."

"Sounds like you've got yourself in some situation, Sixx. Just appeal to her lady senses she'll choose you over Pitts any day. I mean come one his last name is Pitts for Christ's sake."

That lightened the mood a little. I wrapped up the conversation and went for a smoke before meeting the fans.

They were as frenzied as always and it was a blast as always. After I told myself I wasn't going to worry about Holly, I began feeding off their energy. I felt pretty good. It's always a good night when an under aged brunette asked you to sign her double D's. Another fan showed me my signature tattooed across her hip. I had to admit my writing looked good on her skin.


	17. Getting Down To Business

_Chapter Fifteen_

_Getting Down To Business _

I bit my lip and used the tip of my finger to smudge CC's eyeliner a little. I stepped back to survey my work and then grinned. "Perfect, CC. You're all done."

He smirked at me. "You're the perfect one, babe," he said getting up and checking himself out in the mirror.

I rolled my eyes. I was used to his affliction to hit on anything with breasts. "Go find someone else to flirt with pretty boy."

He hurmphed and then left freeing up the chair for the next boy. Lucky me it was Andy's turn already.

His boots stomped across the floor with an ominous thud. _Oh brother, this should be good_, I thought to myself as he plopped down into the chair.

"You look awfully cheerful," I commented noncommittally.

"Had a good Meet and Greet," he said pleasantly.

I assumed his thoughts were being monopolized by a particularly attractive fan because he hasn't been this pleasant in a long time. Who knows maybe he would leave Jake and me alone.

"That's good. What's her name?" I asked out of polite curiosity. I was more interested for my own wellbeing.

He looked at me thoughtfully before replying. "Holly."

I arched my brow at him, putting my hand holding a stick of eyeliner on my hip. "What are the odds? Holly is a pretty uncommon name," I speculated hoping that he wasn't going to tell me that it was me.

"I agree. I only know one. She's this really pretty short girl with black hair. And stunning green eyes. I also hear she's sleeping with one of my best friends," he said rather mischievously.

I most certainly was not the type of girl to blush, but Andy Sixx had managed to say just the right things to get me to start. I tried to cover it by scratching my cheek nonchalantly. "Oh, really now? What has gotten into you?" I asked pushing my hair back.

"You. I talked about you to a friend and they gave me some advice. I know you and Jake are together and that I am a total d*** for doing this, but I am not going down without a fight. I liked you from the minute you walked onto the bus and you've been making me act like a total dumba** since then."

I stood there a moment a little dumbfounded. Saying that I was unsure of what to say was an understatement for sure. Andy had never been so sincere when talking to me. But I hadn't known him long enough to determine whether it was a rouse or honest actuality. I blinked at him a few times before continuing to apply his stage makeup.

He just sat back in his chair looking at me. He seemed pleased as punch with himself and I didn't know if that was a bad thing or a good thing. I just sort of kept silent until I finished making him up.

It was a lot easier today than it ever had been because he for once actually sat there and didn't get up and some nineteen cigarettes and talk to eighteen people. He just sat there looking at me. Waiting for me ever so brilliant response. I stalled a little longer by packing up my makeup supplies into my massive black carrying case. It was more like a small suitcase.

Eventually Andy leaned back, cocked his brow, and asked, "Well, are you going to say something? You've stalled for a good thirty minutes."

I took a calming breath and picked up the makeup case. "I don't know what to say Andy. I mean I'm not going to argue with you, you have been ridiculous since the first time I met you. But I'm not sure what you want me to do. Break up with Jake on the leap of faith you actually mean it? Take the risk of getting my heart broken by you if by some chance I ended up falling for you? I think you're being a little unrealistic Andy. I'm with Jake now. I don't plan on breaking up with him any time soon. I'm sorry. You had your chance to woo me, but now it's too late."

And with that stellar speech I turned around and walked away. My heels clicking against the cracked tile floor as I went. I would have gone back to the bus if I hadn't promised Jake I would stay and watch the show tonight. So instead I put my case with the band's stuff and I made my way into the crowd.


	18. HeartToHearts Andy's

_Chapter Sixteen_

_Heart-To-Hearts_

I can't believe it. I was straight up with Holly and she told me off. Nicely, but told me off nonetheless. Most guys would take the hint back off and suffer in silence, but I am not most guys. I'm Dennis Westhower, d***it!

So instead of sitting there all evening like a moron I got my happy a** up and decided to make up for all the lost time I had with Holly.

XxXxX

I woke up bright and early in order to make breakfast for Holly. There were only a few eggs so there was only enough for the two of us. The rest of the band good eat d*** for all I cared.

I happened to be an excellent egg fryer, in case you didn't know. I got out two paper plates and piled the scrambled eggs onto them. I put a little bit of Ranch on top of mine and sat the eggs on the table.

"Holly! Breakfast!" I yelled pounding on her door.

The door flew open and a very angry looking Holly appeared in the door way. "Are you mentally ill? That is no way to wake someone up!"

I gave her an innocent look. "I made you breakfast. I didn't want it to get cold."

She gave me a doubtful look and traipsed into the kitchen in delightfully skimpy pajamas to see for herself. "Wow, you weren't kidding. He's not as selfish as he looks folks," she said to herself.

"I can be quite charming if you give me the chance," I said with a mischievous glint in my eyes.

I sat down at the tiny little table across from Holly and began eating. I was enjoying my chef expertise when she spoke again.

"Where is everyone else?"

"They left a note saying they went out for breakfast with our tour manager. Apparently it wasn't important enough to wake me," I said with a shrug.

I picked up my plate and tossed it in the trash and threw my fork in the sink. I came back and draped myself across the table instead of trying to cram my gazelle legs under it. Holly just gave me a pointed look before getting up and disposing of her garbage. She ran water in the sink and started washing up the dishes.

"Man, you'd look hot as h*** in a skimpy little maid outfit," I said before I really thought about it.

"So would you," she retorted looking over her shoulder.

I wanted to facepalm, but I'm too hot for that so I plowed on instead. "I think I look better in tight leather pants."

"Jake looks better."

"Ouch," I said cliché-ly grabbing my heart, "You sure know how kill the mood."

"There is no mood," she said turning around giving me a look while drying her hands on the back of her pants.

"I definitely disagree with that statement. I just think we are both really spectacular at killing it," I admitted honestly.

She rolled her eyes. "You must be so good at killing it, I didn't know it existed."

"Ha, ha," I said dryly.

I frowned realizing how much s*** I had gotten myself into. I had a lot of work to do.

"I need my after-breakfast-smoke. Care to join me?" I asked getting up to retrieve my smokes.

"Flattering. You're going to get lung cancer," she said, but got up to follow me anyway.

I smiled to myself and opened the bus door. Like a gentlemen I sat on the ground allowing Holly to sit on the steps.

"So you mean to tell me that you've never even tried a cigarette?" I asked waving mine around before lighting it.

She shook her head and then elaborated. "Nope, I'm a straight edge kid. My parents made sure of that."

I took a drag and blew smoke rings. "Let me guess super religious parents?" I speculated.

"Not even close."

"Prudes?" I guessed wrinkling my brow.

She laughed a sad little laugh and shook her head. "If there's one thing I hate in this world it's talking about them. They were addicts. True match made in heaven. They would both take anything they could get their hands on. They even dabbled in gambling. They lost the house to their habits and in turn lost me."

I took a long drag thinking this over. I was shocked. I pictured her having a Mike and Carol Brady kind of parents. Actually I sort of pictured her head on the oldest daughters. Well I officially felt like an over presumptuous d***. "I don't really know what to say, Holl. I feel like a d***."

"It's okay you didn't know. I almost wonder sometimes what I would have been like if I would have stayed with them instead of living with Joann. She was horrible to me. When I left I was damaged goods. But I don't know if it was from her or my parents," she said more to herself than to me.

"S***, I'm sorry," I said lighting another cigarette. I needed an a**ton of nicotine at a time like this.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to dump this all on you, but I just thought if you knew a little about my background you would understand why I am the way I am. I probably would be a normal person like you partying and drinking my life away, but I'm so afraid to do anything that might make me like my parents in anyway. So sometimes I come off as uptight"

I did something totally unAndy like and crawled over and hugged her tightly. "Uptight works on you," I whispered next to her ear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the crap update regularity. I kind of forgot about FanFiction and this story. But I'm going to work on it and finish it up soon. There might still yet be thirty chapters, but I'm going to finish it by the end of the month hopefully. Hope you like this chapter its pretty revealing about Holly's sketchy past.<strong>_


	19. Mental Database Holly's

_Chapter Seventeen_

_Mental Debate_

I smiled up at Jake. He was dosing sitting up, leaning against the headboard of my bed. His arms were wrapped around me loosely in a sleepy embrace, his skin warm on mine, and I asked myself why I wasn't falling asleep to.

Two words: Andy Sixx. I had been thinking of him for the past three days. I hadn't even told Gina about my screwed up childhood. To be fair I hadn't told Gina a lot of personal things about me. She was my best friend in LA, but she was incredibly shallow. I definitely hadn't had that talk with Jake yet. Maybe that's why I felt guilty.

Or maybe it was the way I melted into Andy's arms when he hugged me. And shivered when he whispered that uptight works on me. Regardless Andy was taking center stage of my thoughts when Jake should have been. He was perfect and sweet and understanding. And completely amazing at everything. He had not said one thing to anger me and didn't frustrate me to the point of mood eating. Being with Jake was simple and easy.

He was thoughtful and caring. Honest and funny. He didn't think I was freak when he found out I had diabetes and he always made me feel better after Andy did something to make me mad. He was also an amazing kisser. And maybe it was a bit slutty of me to sleep with him so soon, but he was also so sweet the two times we slept together. Tonight's included. He made sure that I was okay with it both times before doing anything more than kissing. He also checked to make sure I was still okay. I guess he assumed I was still a virgin, but that was ripped away from me a while ago.

Andy on the other hand had done nothing but drive me crazy from the moment I met him. With his pig-like innuendos. He seemed like such a, for lack of a better word, douche bag. And the stunt he pulled the first night we were in Vegas was obviously a dig at me. The girl looked a lot like me from the pictures I saw on twitter. And he obviously has some weird borderline obsession with me. Or maybe my tired mind is flattering itself.

My mental Andy vs. Jake debate was interrupted by sleep eventually.


	20. Fight Fight Fight Andy's

_Chapter Eighteen_

I was going to ask Holly to have lunch with me, but she already had plans with Jake. F*** my life.

But instead of moping around like a little b*** I called Matt Good up and asked him to go drinking with me. I hadn't been hanging out with him much because of Holly and I needed a man-date.

"My man," I said as I got into the car.

"What's up, Sixx?"

"Same old bulls***," I said lighting up a 'cancer stick' as Holly liked to call them. Something she had in common with my parents.

"Have you been taking me advice?" Matt questioned from behind the wheel.

"Yeah, I got her to open up to me a little bit the other day. Who knew she had a f***** up childhood," I asked rhetorically tapping my cigarette against the open car window.

"That's progress. Maybe you should do the same," he suggested pulling into the bar parking lot. Who knew Little Rock had bars.

I nodded my head, but the conversation was lost after we walked through the doors of the small bar. I wasn't legally allowed to drink, but that didn't stop Matt from buying my drinks for me.

We swapped interesting meet and greet stories over a few drinks so get warmed up. Then we started talking about Matt and his girlfriend. Apparently his mother and girlfriend had shared a bed one night and talked about him until he came back from a night of drinking and gambling. He punched me when I asked him if anything kinky had happened.

I was still laughing about that when a couple of total tools walked through the door. They looked to be of college age and the type of guys I would never in a million years hang out with in school. And of course those tools had to pick Matt and I to f*** with.

"Look, Marcus, there's a couple of fags enjoying a drink," the blonde on wearing an Aeropostale polo sneered.

I clapped from my perch on the old barstool. "Very original."

"Ah, look, Ronnie, the emo fag has guts," Marcus mocked.

Okay these d**** were really p***** me off.

"Calm down, Sixx. They are just a couple of pricks trying to get a rise out of us. We all know you aren't gay or emo," Matt said patting my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down.

I opened my mouth to agree with him when Ronnie cut me off. "Ahw, it's so cute how grungy fag is comforting the emo fag."

"Listen here, a**hat, you are barking up the wrong tree. I'm Andy F****** Sixx," I said standing up to show off my six-foot-two frame.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my loafers."

Something just snapped. I hurled myself at him, putting weeks of frustration and rage into beating the s*** out of him and his little friend.

Everything was fine until I heard the sirens in the background. "S***", I mumbled to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry my updating consistency is horrible. I just hate writing for this story because I've had to make Andy a total douchebag. But after the next few chapters I will start liking it better, hopefully. Thanks for sticking with me through all of this! xx<strong>


End file.
